Mikan Kohakusaki
"It's just science, right? Let me handle this!" - Mythical Mew Mew Mikan Orenjitake (橙竹 みかん) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Tangerine. Appearance Mikan |-|Mythical Mew Mew= Mikan is a lightly tanned girl with dark orange hair tied in a long braid paired with dark brown eyes and freckled cheeks. Her casual clothes are cute but easy to move around in, while at school she wears the Nakanishi Elementary girls' uniform with navy calf-high socks. |-|Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte= Over the span of two years Mikan has had a noticeable growth spurt. Her hair is now shorter and tied in a pair of low, chest-length braids that sit in front of her torso. She now wears the Nozomi Sora Junior High girls' uniform with white calf-high socks. Café Étoile Her café uniform is a knee-length orange dress with a white heart-shaped apron with cream frills around the heart and cream ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, an orange bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with an orange heart on the tongue and orange laces. Lastly, she wears a lace headband. Mew Tangerine When transformed, Mikan's eyes and hair turn orange, and she grows dark orange wings and tail feathers. Her outfit is a short orange dress with shoulder straps. Her shoes are orange Mary-Janes, and she has orange wristbands. She also has orange garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her chokers and garters are lined with cream lace. Her Mew Mark, a pair of wings with a downward pointing angle on her back. Personality Mikan is a young girl who always looks on the brighter side of life no matter how bad things get. She is incredibly curious about the world around her and wants to know everything. Mikan is a people-pleaser who just wants others to like her. Abilities Transformation Mikan’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. She then turns around as her wings and tail feathers sprout from her upper and lower back. Mikan’s body begins to glow and she turns, causing her dress, garters, and choker appear. Light wraps around her feet and turns into her shoes, lastly, she claps her hands, creating a flash that reveals her wrist bands. Mikan then poses. Natural Mikan has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. *'Intelligence:' While no genius, Mikan is still considered to be rather smart for her age. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Mikan's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. * Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Suguri can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. * Enhanced Senses: Many of Mikan's senses are enhanced. ** Enhanced Sight: Her eyesight allows her to detect rapid movements that others would miss. ** Enhanced Hearing: Mikan's hearing is slightly more sensitive than average. ** Enhanced Sense of Smell: Her sense of smell is a little better than the average human. * Flight: Using her wings, Mikan can fly through the air at great speeds. Weapon and Attack Mikan's weapon is the Tangerine Arrow, an orange and red bow, the wood resembles flaming feathers, and the grip is red. The arrow is orange and red, with the head resembling a beak. A golden bow with a pink heart in the middle is on the grip. Her attack is Ribbon Tangerine Heat, in which she pulls back her bow, causing the arrow to light on fire. She then shoots the arrow, sending it flying. Fighting Style Mikan uses her small size and ability to fly to her advantage, keeping just out of her opponents' reach as she fires arrows at them. If her opponent does manage to get a little too close for comfort Mikan will likely smack them with her bow. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew Chapter 09: Mew Tangerine's Debut – Big Sister is a Bully! Mikan will make an appearance in this chapter. Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte Chapter 1 (TBA) Relationships Yuzu Orenjitake Mikan is desperate for her older sister's approval and will do just about anything to get it. She doesn't want her sister to see her as a typical annoying brat. Ame Momose Mikan sees Ame as an older sister figure and a role model, she wants to be confident like Ame and is appreciative of the support she receives. Kyoho Aitani Unlike most, Mikan wasn't initially intimidated by Kyoho. They aren't incredibly close but Mikan enjoys spending time with her every now and then. Suguri Akamura Suguri and Mikan have a good relationship and will regularly spend time together, whether it be playing video games, or testing out a science experiment. Nashi Midoriyama She has a lot of respect towards Nashi because she doesn't undermine Mikan's maturity or intelligence and allows her to join in with everyone's conversations. Ichijiku Aitani The two aren't overly close, but Mikan likes how laidback and non-judgemental Ichijiku is, a stark contrast to her own sister. Rieko Asakusa Rieko is Mikan's classmate. While not the best of friends they do know each other. Development Etymology Mikan is a Japanese word that can refer to a Mandarin orange or a tangerine. Orenjitake is made up of two kanji. Orenji, which means 'orange' and Take ''which translates to 'bamboo'. '''Mandarin' refers to a small citrus fruit with loose skin. International Trivia * Red-headed Flamebacks live in the Philippines. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Kana from Acchi Kocchi. * She has the same English voice actress as Dorie from Magical DoReMi. Gallery Red Headed Flameback.jpg|The red-headed flameback Tangerines.jpg|Tangerines Navigation Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Orange Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages